Possible possibilities
by Elcee
Summary: Based after Freak Nation. If they won't tell us what happens, let's make our own! M/A P.S. Anyone want to start a purely post Freak natrion fanfic site?
1. Standing united

Title: Possible possibilities  
  
Author: Elcee  
  
Pairings: Max/Alec, the only way to go!  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing and if I did, Alec wouldn't be on the show but in my bedroom decidedly naked.ohhhhh, very graphic imagery! YAH!  
  
Author's note: I'm not a big writer but the first fews lines wrote themselves in my head and repeated until I pulled out my hair (there were chunks everywhere and people started to complain about the bad drain blockages.)  
  
--------------------------  
  
Wasn't there meant to be up lifting cheering and streamers flying through the air?  
  
Weren't birds meant to glide above and around the hero's, the innocents, as if they agreed with what they'd fought for?  
  
Wasn't the guy meant to realise that he truly loved her and only her and could never love another as long as he lived?  
  
Wasn't she meant to devote her heart to him and only him before leaping into his arms, announcing that they were going to live happily ever after?  
  
However, as Max stood there, her eyes glistening with pride at the transgenics that encouraged and supported her around their flag, she couldn't help but swear at all those old movies that Alec had talked her into seeing. All those happy endings where everyone lived happily ever after in a white cottage with cute little picket fences. She snorted to herself, that was one hell of a large white house if it were to fit everyone, especially with their growing numbers of refugees.  
  
But none of that actually happened in real life. Happy endings weren't for lab created transgenics who's soul purpose in life was to fight to the death.  
  
Today, there were no uplifting cheers because everyone was to tired and scared to draw more attention than was already on them.  
  
Today, no streamers flew happily through the air as such items were very rare in a broken and constantly warping world.  
  
Today, no birds flew as they died once they glided into the toxic area that surrounded Terminal City.  
  
Today, the man who had finally realised how much he loved her watched in dismay as her hand was grasped tightly by another.  
  
Today, she knew that giving her heart to the man she loved would only result in emotional lapses in judgement in the evident upcoming battle situations that could cost either of them their lives.  
  
Max tore her gaze away from the flag that Joshua was so proud of, a flag that drew all the different creations that had once been secluded in their own groups now together, all as one force to protect one another, despite one being an anomaly and one being an X series.  
  
Her eyes slowly travelled down to the hand that held hers, the latex glove sweaty against her skin. She closed her eyelids tightly, fighting the urge to yank her hand from his.  
  
She didn't mean to be cruel or unkind or even to through his infatuation back at him, she just didn't care anymore. She didn't care about the virus, the pasta dinners and pre pulse wine or even the money she was able to get from the odd eyes only job.  
  
The sigh slipped easily from her lips. She simply didn't care anymore. She had priorities elsewhere, like fighting for the survival of her people. And thinking about old loves made her think of a certain transgenic.  
  
She risked a quick glance to Alec who stood to the side, Joshua's arm supporting the wounded man who refused treatment at such a pivotal moment. Dark eyes, if possible, darkened more as they travelled worriedly to the wound in question, the blood now seeping through the makeshift bandage.  
  
Despite her earlier thoughts, all she wanted to do was go over there and tell Alec her true feelings, how her heart had almost stopped when she learnt of him having been shot.  
  
But she couldn't and she wouldn't. She was a soldier first, then a person and that meant Manticore training kicked in first, not her heart.  
  
Please review guys and gals cause if it isn't liked, I won't continue, start something else. Please send along suggestions as well, all are welcome and possible plot and such ideas are very much welcomed.  
  
Thanks! 


	2. Preparing for the inevitable

Title: Possible possibilities  
  
Author: Elcee  
  
Pairings: Max/Alec, the only way to go!  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing and if I did, Alec wouldn't be on the show but in my bedroom decidedly naked.ohhhhh, very graphic imagery! YAH!  
  
Author's note: I'm not a big writer but the first fews lines wrote themselves in my head and repeated until I pulled out my hair (there were chunks everywhere and people started to complain about the bad drain blockages.)  
  
Author's note2: Thank you to  
  
-------------------------- Preparing for the inevitable. --------------------------  
  
The central command centre was abuzz with activity through the haze of cigar smoke that appeared to shroud the enter floor area, leaving only the second story free from both the smoke and smell.  
  
But even up there, the figures who stood peering over the sea of bodies underneath them felt as if a haze had clouded their minds. Whilst all stood silently, watching, they all were thinking of the same thing and trying to grasp a new reality.  
  
They weren't a secret anymore.  
  
They weren't hiding anymore.  
  
And despite all that, Max still smiled over the room of transgenics who were now her family. Now, they could try to truly be who they really were without the deceit and lies, the hiding and the worry. Now they could fight not for Manticore and its missions but for a life, which they all wanted and strived for.  
  
She nodded, convincing herself of her thoughts and allowing the smile to remain on her slightly dirty features that had yet to be washed since the Jam Pony attack. That was, until she glanced to her right and spotted a man who should have been long gone from hanging around.  
  
"Alec, what the hell do you think you are doing still hanging around here?" Max spoke out, breaking the silence and moving over to the injured man. Upon reaching his side, she put her hand on her hip and glared at the pale man. "You hang around like a bad smell sometimes Alec. You're a worse smell than bloody Mole's cigars!".  
  
At that, Mole's voice rang out with a laugh behind it "Nice to know someone's a fan!"  
  
Max just rolled her eyes, thinking of all the extra cigar supplies that were going to be needed to keep him happy before turning back to Alec.  
  
Alec's head snapped around, a glare thrown right back at her for her wise cracks as he shifted to grasp his wounded arm "Look who can talk, Miss 'I practically live in the sewers and will soon be growing rat ears'" he shot back at her.  
  
"Alec, don't argue, just go to the ruddy infirmary and get that fixed" Max glanced back down as Mole yelled up at her that the security perimeter cameras were up and running.  
  
Things were coming along nicely all considered. They'd left the flag upon darkness seeping through Terminal city and moved into the central building lots were they'd previously set up command. And finally, after having worked all night to ensure security was working to protect the cities barriers and take inventory of all the supplies, both food stocks and weapon types, things were looking up.  
  
Max snorted to herself and rolled her eyes. Sure, they wouldn't look up-up for a long time but at least things were happening and everyone was involved. And speaking of getting things set up, a room just off of the command had been designated the infirmary with all medical supplies available already down there in the capable hands of Darry, a field medic of the X4 series.  
  
"Alec, just get down there would ya"  
  
Her words broke through Alec's pain induced daze that he'd been drowning in to bring him back to reality. There was only so much pain and action a guy, even a transgenic bloke could manage before he screamed like a banshee, grabbed one of Mole's lit cigars and rammed it straight up his arse. He looked up, his blue eyes staring into her deep brown pair that dared him to argue. And just like normal a smirk rose to his face and a retort to his lips.  
  
"Who died and made you the almighty ruling Manticore home brew queen?"  
  
"And if you don't haul ya arse, you will be the dead Manticore home cooked man and you just know I'm just dying to dress you in drag on your death bed"  
  
His grin widened as the barb was thrown straight back at him without a moments hesitation. It was something special that others may roll there eyes at and ignore as hateful bickering but to them, it was the only thing they did together. They both kicked arse with everyone else. They both ate with all the others. And until they cleaned out some of the nearby apartments, they all slept in the same area.  
  
Alec was about the push some more of her buttons when he felt the pain build to bursting point, his arm lacing with fire and his head about to split with the overwhelming onslaught. He would have fallen to the side and gone straight down the descending stairs to the bottom floor if a strong but small arm hadn't snaked around his waist and held him upright.  
  
"Gotcha" rang in his ears and Max tightened her grip, her hair falling to the side as she bent him back to a standing decision. Her face then appeared in his frame of vision and her smile that had been playful moments before was now much forced.  
  
"Thanks Maxxie" he forced out, trying to smile reassuringly at her but failing miserably.  
  
"Told ya to get patched up but nooooooo, Alec's to superior to listen to little ol' Max" rang back at him as he felt himself being guided back down the steps and towards the makeshift infirmary.  
  
He stared across at her tired form as she dragged his sorry arse through the swarms of people attacking Mole as he tried desperately to defend and keep his privates just that, private as the people reached for the blankets that he stood over like he was defending his only child.  
  
Max's eyes widened as she pushed through the group, making sure that no one hurt Alec anymore as she went, as she felt a hand wander to the wrong place.  
  
"HEY!" she yelped and stepped quickly away as a young red headed mail looked up apologetically "They're called private places for a reason buddy!".  
  
The scared looking young man was quick to move along as Max's glare followed him.  
  
As she turned back, she caught Alec's cocky grin and her eyes darkened with restrained anger "Don't. Start" she ground out and swiftly started to drag him along slightly more roughly than last time.  
  
With his good arm he threw her a mock salute as they continued on "Yes Commander 'will save and protect us all' maam".  
  
As Max deposited Alec on one of the beds that'd been dragged into the make shift infirmary, she could force herself to smile at his joke but looked away, back out into the crowded command and then back to Gem and her baby who had been set up in the infirmary. His comment had struck straight at home although she'd never tell him as he'd only feel bad and she was sure that with a bullet in his arm he already felt poorly.  
  
She was their commander no matter how much she denied it.  
  
She was their saviour despite having never applied for the position.  
  
And she had to protect them all no matter what.  
  
* * * Please please please review and then I'll feel a total motivation for continuing writing cause that's what spurred me onto continue and produce this chapter.  
  
Thanks again, Elcee 


	3. Priority alternatives

Title: Possible possibilities  
  
Author: Elcee  
  
Pairings: Max/Alec  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing and if I did, Alec wouldn't be on the show but in my bedroom decidedly naked.ohhhhh, very graphic imagery! YAH!  
  
Author's note2: Thank you to all those who have reviewed as it means lots and encourages me to write more, hence the reasonably quick updates. And a MASSIVE thank you to Amanda, the crazy Canadian for her betaingishness (cause cow girls rule)  
  
-------------------------- Priority alternatives --------------------------  
  
Her pulse quickened to a barely human pace.  
  
Her eyes widen but then narrowed into slits as if she were truly a cat.  
  
Her tongue poked out from her teeth as they quickly ran over her lips to wet them.  
  
And her voice came out strangled as she scolded herself for not predicting this.  
  
"I'm the leader of the transgenic Terminal City community yet I can't even look after something so simple" Max growled out as she continued to pace the top story of the command centre as though it were a cage "Pathetic! So pathetic!"  
  
Alec couldn't help the smile that threatened to test Max's temper as she continued on the prowl.  
  
"Not pathetic Max" he said and watched as her head snapped up, eyes narrowing to glare into his.  
  
Max's eyes opened in surprise as her own thoughts were interrupted by a calm and almost sympathetic Alec.  
  
The possibility of Alec being somewhat sympathetic was however short lived as his grin widened and he added "Just very female".  
  
And then, like normal, Alec rested back on his heels as he waited for the standard rebuttal. It wasn't until her saw her reaction that he suddenly realised that he'd made a mistake, a big whopping mistake.  
  
Her eyes narrowed again, her nostrils flared and her entire body tensed for the oncoming attack.  
  
"Oh shi-" And those were the only words to escape Alec's lips as Max pounced, that damn cat DNA kicking in fully, as she used her weight and his own unpredicted shock to push him back until he stumbled and fell, hitting the floor and taking her weight on top.  
  
Alec stared up at the proudly seated female on top of his chest and cocked his head to the side as he imagined her happily licking one paw whilst the other toyed with her prey. "Maaaaaaaax!" his whine only made her grin widen to that surpassing a Cheshire cat as she grinned back down at her live prey.  
  
"Don't. Mess. With. Me. Alec." She ground out, a lone finger jabbing his shoulder, punctuating each word. While her words were stern, her dancing eyes gave away the secret that she appreciated the distraction.  
  
Alec stared back up at her, his forehead creasing with concern. She'd been working herself into the ground as of late without a single thought for herself and was now beating herself up over one little thing she'd said she'd do and had run out of time for. And all he did was bum around and help surveillance and while it was a big and full on job, compared to what she did, it was just cleaning dishes in the mess hall.  
  
"What's up Maxie?" he asked, actually sounding sympathetic this time.  
  
Max's eyes met Alec's as she took a deep breath and hung her head, slightly ashamed at her violent overreaction to him. For starters, he was just being himself and she was pretty sure that without his gentle teasing she'd have pulled her hair out long ago. And the bald chunk look this season was so out.  
  
She sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly as she attempted to think straight for the first time in hours.  
  
"Sorry Alec, I just forgot to do something that I was meant to"  
  
"What?" he gently prodded her.  
  
"Oh, I told Gem I'd get the day care thingy for the children started and I just didn't get around to it" she paused, brushing her long hair from her face "I can't believe how slack I am!"  
  
Alec's eyes widened as he reached up, catching both her wrists in order to force her to face him "No way Max! You're doing more than anyone around here and a damn fine job at that. I won't hear you pick on yourself anymore, okay?"  
  
She stared back down at him as he gently let her wrists go and nodded, knowing that he was right, even if it was the first time in his entire life. The first and most likely last time. And despite that, she still took comfort in a friend telling her, no matter how bizarre a situation they were in.  
  
"Thanks Alec" she muttered and pushed herself away from him before offering him her own hand to get up. He accepted and was hauled up by her. Alec gave her a kind smile before placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
Biting her lip, she shrugged "I just don't know where all the time goes-" she didn't even get a chance to finish when another voice rang out through the area.  
  
"Max! Max! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Do you have the chips?"  
  
Alec fought the temptation to stab himself in the heart and twist the blade as Logan's voice echoed in the room. He fought the temptation to laugh loudly more as he saw the horror fill Max's eyes.  
  
"Hey Max, how are you Max, gee Max you look tired, are you okay Max?" Alec retorted sarcastically, allowing Max a moment to once again compose herself.  
  
"Logan," she turned to face the man in question, now that her mask was firmly back on, who stood there expectantly "about the chips."  
  
"You did get them right?" he questioned intently, pushing up his glasses with a finger.  
  
Max shrugged as innocently as she could manage "Um, no, I didn't get time, sorry."  
  
Logan just stood there, frozen with his mouth slightly open as he absorbed the fact that she hadn't done something for him.  
  
It had never happened before.  
  
"Why not?" he demanded back and knew almost instantly that it wasn't a good move as Alec stepped beside Max protectively.  
  
The expression on Max's face was almost priceless as the shock melted from it to leave a furious X5.  
  
"What did you say?!" her eyes flashed dangerously as she stared him down, her fists punched at her sides "I didn't get time for your stupid job Logan because I was busy trying to ensure the survival of my own people, I'm sorry if that doesn't work for you but I have to have priorities".  
  
Logan bristled, his hands fumbling to readjust his glasses in a nervous habit, pissing off Max was never a good move, especially a very stressed out and tired one. No one had ever lived long enough to tell.  
  
But then what she'd said sunk in and he felt his own anger rise.  
  
"Priorities? Are you saying that I'm not a main priority?" he snapped back.  
  
Alec knew all of a sudden that this was big. Any little fights between these two in the past had been little misunderstanding and such and had been manageable but this, well this was big. This would change things. This was a turning point.  
  
This was a 'me or them' kinda fight ending.  
  
Max paused, considering her response as she stared at the only man she'd thought she could ever love. She'd proved herself wrong on that one for sure.  
  
And then she made a decision she'd known was coming for a long time.  
  
"Yes Logan, I'm saying you and your little missions aren't even in my top ten list of priorities".  
  
Max simply met Logan's gaze, unashamed with her decision, only proud with herself for making a choice for once. And what she believed to be the right choice at that.  
  
Alec felt his own eyes widen involuntarily at her response. She finally said what she'd been acting for so long; she'd finally broken away from her guilt over his unfortunate accident and was saying what she meant.  
  
And Logan simply stared, shocking and dread filling his every nerve as he realised what this meant. He'd just lost his cat burglar.  
  
Ohhhhhhh! Review pleaseeeeee! I live on those things (put them on the bbq marinated to be precise) 


	4. The beginning of the end

Title: Possible possibilities  
  
Author: Elcee  
  
Pairings: Max/Alec, the only way to go!  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing and if I did, Alec wouldn't be on the show but in my bedroom decidedly naked.ohhhhh, very graphic imagery! YAH!  
  
-------------------------- The beginning of the end -------------------------- ***  
  
Logan's eyes were as wide as milk saucers as he stared at Max and he finally managed to once again speak as the shock subsided.  
  
"What?" he choked out, then added "Like what other priorities?" he stuttered, hating himself for sounding so pathetic.  
  
Alec resisted the urge to roll his eye so much he lost them. The irony didn't surpass him either. Logan was after all standing in Terminal City, in front of the leader of the transgenic population with a few hundred different weapons surrounding them where they were laid out for inventory.  
  
"Logan" Max ground out, wanting to be sure he understood her completely "Today I was meant to be starting to organise the day care facilities, especially for Gem who wants to start helping out as soon as she can. I didn't even get time to do that so what makes you think I'd have time for your own mission?".  
  
In all honest, Alec couldn't comprehend how Max managed to be so patient. But then again, he had been noticing, along with Joshua, just how much Max had recently grown up since they relocated to their city. Sure, Max had always been grown up but now she'd stopped having her little temper tantrums (with the exception of just before when she'd pounced on him), her dramatic mood swings that he'd always been on the blunt end of had ceased to exist and quite frankly, she was no longer such a hard arsed bitch. Alec figured that those were luxuries she could, no one could, afford to indulge in anymore.  
  
And as a true leader, she gave herself for the job bestowed upon her.  
  
"If Gem doesn't want her child Max, I can easily find normal parents for it" Logan argued, his hands landing on his hips in a somewhat brave stance. Well, brave if he hadn't known Max and known that she'd never hurt him.  
  
Max did roll her eyes this time "Of course she wants to keep her baby Crystal Logan, she just wants to help to." her eyes suddenly widened as she realised all of what he'd said.  
  
Even Alec froze at that comment, his own blood boiling as his fists clenched, desperately wanting to meet Logan's flesh. How dare the man say something like that! But more to the point, how stupid would you have to be to say something like that, much less in the company of two and more transgenics.  
  
The entire room seem to still, frozen in time as it did a loop and then all focus went back to Max.  
  
"Normal parents?!" Max's voice rose a notch as her temper flared, tiredness and anger finally getting the better of her "What do you mean by 'normal parents?".  
  
It would have been funny, Logan standing like a deer in headlights, trying desperately not to move in case the movement gave away his position to his hunters, if the situation weren't so dire.  
  
Alec, despite wanting to pulverise the little man into many different forms, took a step back, knowing that if he were to act out, it would not be appreciated by Max. He hadn't been on the wrong side of Max for days now as he restricted his mischievous side to minor annoyances and he wasn't about to begin evoking the wrath of woman again.  
  
Instead of exploding, causing shards of Max to fly everywhere, she took a deep, shuddered breath to calm herself, counted to ten and pictured a blue room.  
  
"Get out"  
  
It wasn't shouted, it wasn't screamed, it wasn't raged. But it was deadly all the same.  
  
Logan blinked, and then again, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.  
  
"Max? No, you can't mean that"  
  
She drew herself to her full height and glared across at him "I do and I'll only ask you once more before I have you removed". And to back her point, Alec stepped towards her, supporting her. He'd always support her.  
  
The eyes stared back at her from behind his glasses, widening as he stared at the women he thought he might love forever. Maybe he was wrong for the first time in his life.  
  
"Max.." it came out as a whine and he flashed his pout towards her "Don't be like that.come with me Max, we can start our own life.".  
  
Alec felt his heart catch in his chest, seizing to the point where he thought it'd left during the night and run for miles. And as he watched Max herself freeze at the words, he could see that same heart continuing down the highway without looking back.  
  
"Logan." Max sighed, shaking her head at his ignorance "I have responsibilities here.".  
  
Logan was quick to shrug and take a cautious step towards her "Screw responsibilities Max, you never asked for them, just come with me and we can have a normal life.together".  
  
In that fleeting moment, Alec thought he'd keel over dead, right there and then, that was until she spoke up.  
  
"I can't have a normal life Logan" Max spoke out softly and then glanced back to Alec who was still standing by her protectively. Alec smiled reassuringly at her.  
  
"I'm not normal Logan, I will never be normal, maybe, when the cure is found you can have a normal life but I can never get a cure for what I am.and I don't want one".  
  
Logan's eyes darkened and he glared briefly at Alec before turning back to the dark eyed women in question.  
  
"Max."  
  
She cut him off, shaking her head "No Logan, this is what we've been waiting for, we've known this has been coming, please just go, I'm going to stay with my people, the one's I'm meant to be with".  
  
With a defeated slump to his shoulders, Logan started to say argue back until Alec silenced him with a stare.  
  
And slowly, Logan turned and started to head away from the two transgenics. He knew when he was defeated. Alec didn't feel like mentioning that he could practically kill the normal with his glare.  
  
  
  
Hey hey everyone, please review and give me motivation so that I can continue on (I really make it sound like a chore.). 


End file.
